


Charmed

by Eleos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, IFD, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protean Charms, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/pseuds/Eleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger had Charmed Galleons for the entire D.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

Hermione Granger had Charmed Galleons for the entire D.A.

Terry’s jaw dropped. For the last few months, he’d been channeling his frustration with Professor Umbridge by practicing sixth-year Transfiguration and Charms work. But he’d only managed a few advanced spells for all that—he blamed it on stress—and certainly not the Protean Charm. But Hermione Granger had flawlessly cast it on a Galleon for every single member of the D.A.

Anthony chuckled behind him. “Breathe, Terry,” he whispered. “Or better yet, say something.”

Terry cleared his throat. “You can do a Protean Charm?”

Hermione turned, as if just noticing him. “Yes,” she said politely.

Yes. Just yes. As if she were talking about what she had for lunch. As if it were perfectly normal for Hermione Granger to perform NEWT-level charms as a sixteen-year-old girl.

“But that’s…” Terry grappled for words. “That’s NEWT standard, that is.” _Smooth._

Hermione blushed. “Oh. Oh…well…yes, I suppose it is.” She averted her eyes, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear. Terry stared. 

“How come you’re not in Ravenclaw, with brains like yours?” he blurted. Translation: _Why aren’t you in Ravenclaw with me?_

* * *

“You’re not going to stop talking about her now, are you?” Anthony asked later that night, looking up from his Arithmancy homework to the blue velvet armchair where Terry was daydreaming.

Terry gazed absently into the fire. “Why would someone like her _choose_ to be in Gryffindor?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Taking that as a ‘no.’”


End file.
